


Nyctophilia

by Mr_Boo_in_the_Cadillac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is an asshole, Dream what the fuck, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghostbur, Ghostbur is all over the place, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Phil is trying his best, Philza is a bad dad, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Technobrother?, Technosoft?, Tommy hears voices too, Tommy is Blind, Tommy tells him that, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Boo_in_the_Cadillac/pseuds/Mr_Boo_in_the_Cadillac
Summary: I suck at summarizing, but basically:Tommy is in exile, dream is an asshole and Tommy pays the price, Techno becomes soft, Phil is trying his hardest, and Ghostbur is completely oblivious and yet somehow helping a lot. Ranboo gets adopted into SBI, Tubbo cries a lot, and Friend is there too. Oh yeah, and Tommy hears voices too.——————————————————————————There will be some violence and mental health issues throughout so if you don’t like it don’t read it. This is also going to (hopefully) be the first story I finish, but it’s not fully planned out yet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update tags as I go on. But enjoy ☺️ this is my version of a Blindinnit AU. I learned of it from @impcraig on Instagram, but idk if they are on Ao3 or not.... I also don’t know how many people are going to read this so if you like it leave a comment and let me know!

He just sat there. The stars were his friends and the moon his companion. The grass comforted him in a way that no bed could. The breeze was a soft reassurance to his soul, but not soft enough. Tommy had come to terms with his exile, but that didn’t stop the sting of betrayal from wounding both him and his confidence. 

Dream came every other day. And every other day Tommy’s armor would be destroyed. Every other day Dream would try, and just barely succeed, in manipulating Tommy. But the next day it always washed away. His mind always cleared from the manipulation, but it was still not enough. 

Every night he would sit under the stars. Every night they voiced their thoughts,  _ his thoughts _ . And Dream’s manipulation never worked on Tommy, but the stars didn’t need to manipulate him. They were just embodiments of all his thoughts, feelings, and desires that would ever be.

Nobody visited him. Tommy understood how people could see him as annoying and childish, but not one person? Was it just him? _Yes._ _They don’t want to see you. But what about Tubbo?_ That was the question they always asked. **What about Tubbo.**

The moon stayed with him, the breeze grounded him, the grass held him stable, and the stars made him think. They voiced their opinions, and in the same way that every star is different - in a different constellation - each said something different constantly. They made sure Tommy was never in true silence, they knew he hated being silent. They knew he hated sitting still, even laying in the grass he always had something in his hands, fidgeting. And they knew that he was beginning to hate himself too. 

But he just sat there, and listened to the stars telling him to hate Dream, that Dream was the problem, that Dream was the problem and not him. But there was still that one star, the one tiny star that all the others engulfed, but not enough. It told him that  **he** was the problem and that  **he** was the reason that everything had gone downhill. 

That one voice blamed Tommy for Wilbur dying, for his da- for Phil nearly neglecting him, for Techno telling him to  **die.** Granted, Tommy knew his older brother was right in some messed up way, that Tommy did betray him and that Techno was treated as a weapon when he should have been treated as a brother instead. That he should die. 

That was the only voice Tommy could listen to, because it sounded like Tubbo. Oh Primes did he miss Tubbo. Tommy didn’t blame his best friend, he would never blame Tubbo, because he understands that Dream forced his hand. He understands that he was too obnoxious and energetic for the young president to ever choose him over their country. 

So that lone star held more power over Tommy than any of the others could, but he lived on. He rarely used Tnrent, preferring to sleep in the grass, but he still woke up every day in the water. Every morning his lungs burned and every morning he would tire himself out just trying to swim up and out of the terrifying salt water. 

Tommy was very glad that the stars were there though, they kept him company after Ghostbur and Ranboo stopped visiting him, and they stayed with him when his insomnia hit. Ever since he left Tubbo they stayed with him and kept him company. And he welcomed it.   
  


———————————————————————

Wooo first chapter done! It’s a little short so sorry about that:). Also, my updating will pretty much be terrible and not on a schedule. So if someone ends up reading this, and liking it, feel free to tell me that I need to hurry my ass up on the updates. Also, if you read this I love you and hope you have a great day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom boom :)

He woke up in the dark, but he didn’t mind. The dark was always comforting to Tommy so he never panicked when he saw nothing but black. He did panic when he couldn’t breathe though. In the back of his mind he registered that he was under water, but he couldn’t think of that when all he could think about was air. His lungs burned and he couldn’t swim up with his weak arms and legs, so he just kept sinking to the bottom of the bay. 

Before Tommy lost consciousness, he saw a green sleeved shirt grab him, and then he was back with the darkness he never feared. 

—

When Tommy woke up again he was in tnrent. When he tried to get out of the uncomfortable bed, a hand pushed him back down. 

“Lay down, you need rest.” It was Dream. The smiley mask didn’t lighten the mood, it never did. 

“What happened? Why am I in the bed?” Tommy would never call it **his** bed, because it wasn’t. His bed was in the SMP, in his home. 

Tommy not knowing what happened seemed to make Dream irritated, “Why are you in your bed? You’re in your bed because you tried to drown yourself! Tommy why would you do that? You know that I am your friend and you can always talk to me…” Dream’s voice got really soft, almost like he cared, “Why would you try to take your own life?”

Tommy saw right through the manipulation, but that little voice told him, _because you don’t deserve it, everyone would be happier if you were dead_. So he instead answered by saying, “I didn’t mean to, I always wake up in the bay, almost like I just sleepwalk.” Dream’s shoulders sagged in fake relief. 

“Okay, so maybe I just have to lock you up when you sleep then.” Dream thought he was amusing and snickered a little, while Tommy just sat there silently. There was a small sliver of truthfulness in Dream’s voice, and Tommy caught it.

Dream left an hour later when he realized that Tommy wasn’t going to do anything else drastic for today. 

Oh boy was Dream wrong. The minute Dream left Tommy got up and got to work collecting more stuff for his secret bunker underneath Ghostbur’s house in Logshire. He collected ender pearls, diamonds, and a couple pairs of iron armor. Tommy was proud of today’s work, but there soon became one problem. 

Dream never left. He stayed and watched Tommy collect stuff and put it in Ghostbur’s house, and he watched the boy go down into the bunker. Dream got so mad he broke the Nether portal. Tommy watched the portal get broken and he saw the anger in the green man’s body language, so he knew he fucked up. 

There were no words spoken. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and the older’s anger was so great it was coming off him in waves. Dream grabbed Tommy’s collar and dragged the young boy into Logshire, sitting him down on some of the barrels. Tommy complied, afraid of what Dream might do to Ghostbur and his house, Tommy didn’t care about his own life. Then Dream finally spoke. 

“I was so nice to you Tommy. I was your friend. I gave you food and a place to sleep, I let you set up the party, and I took you to build the path in the Nether. It’s not my fault that people didn’t want to visit you, and it’s not my fault that you drove them away.” Then he started yelling, “So why did you betray me and try to leave?! What are you preparing for against my wishes when you think I’m not there?”

He didn’t even wait for an answer before he took out TnT and started blowing up Logshire to find the bunker.   
  


Tommy was stuttering and begging Dream not to do anything more, but no proper words were leaving his mouth. So instead he opted to run into the bunker himself, and Dream followed. 

Tommy stood in front of the chests, trying to guard them with his frail body. “Tommy. Move.” Dream’s voice sounded menacing. 

All Tommy could get out was a whimper and small, “Please, no” before Dream pushed him out of the way. Once again, it wasn’t enough. Tommy threw down a bucket of water to try and stop the blow of the TnT from hurting him, but it wasn’t enough. 

The TnT blew and Tommy was right next to it. Dream had long left, and the chests and their contents were all destroyed. But Tommy didn’t know that, because when the TnT went off, all he saw was white. Blinding white, before it all turned into black and he was in the dark once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are a little short so I will try to get in a lot of updates on a (hopefully) good schedule. Drink water and eat good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TECHNOBLADE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to point out before you read this chapter: In this story the butcher army isn’t a thing. I know it’s a little off canon (really what isn’t in this tho) but I wanted this to be a little angsty and a little fluffy so I’m not adding that in just to keep it a little more simple. And, FUCK YOU RP DREAM YOU MANIPULATIVE SON OF A BITCH ok hope you like it🥰😘

Chat was really loud today. They weren’t all saying the same thing, instead it was all just a bunch of random and useless comments, but they were still being really loud. Techno was actually starting to get a headache from all of the commotion from his companions. 

Unfortunately for him, he was able to pick out a couple of topics from Chat, and he wasn’t sure if he liked them. Some were saying  _ Tommy! Go visit Tommy! _ Others were shouting their everyday  _ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! _ And there were a couple calling him — Technobro?

“Chat, please calm down and focus on one topic. I’m starting to get a headache.” Talking out loud always made Chat listen at least a little. This time they only listen halfway though. They all decided on the same topic, and it spiked a bit of unwanted worry in the hybrid’s heart.  **_TOMMY._ **

Techno grabbed all of his armor and weapons (and out of worry he grabbed some health and regen potions, but he would deny it was out of worry and say it was because he wanted to be prepared) and he made his way to Logshire. 

He didn’t rush, but he wasn’t slow in his journey either. He figured Chat was probably just wanting some content and he would just tease the young boy once he got there. But Chat had quieted down tremendously after their chanting of Tommy’s name, and it was a little suspicious in Techno’s eyes. 

—

When Techno got to Logshire, it was no longer Logshire. The portal was broken, and where Ghostbur’s house once was, there was a big crater. Chat got louder and was once again chanting his youngest brother’s name. 

This time, some of them were screaming another too,  **_DREAM._ ** If Dream was the one to do this, Techno wasn’t sure if he wanted to be allies with the green bastard anymore. 

The pig hybrid started walking toward the rubble when he saw a lump of dirty clothes in the dip. Those clothes ended up being Tommy and Primes did he look bad. He was curled up against a stone wall, with dirty and ripped clothes, and he was missing a shoe. On the young boy’s face was a look of panic, but he somehow also looked serene. 

The biggest thing Techno noticed though, was the pale grey look to Tommy’s once bright blue irises. 

~~

_ You’re never gonna be president Tommy.  _

_ Dream please remove Tommy from my country.  _

_ I’m your only friend, the others didn’t even come to your party. _

Tommy woke with a start. The panic in his chest made it hard to breathe, and he couldn’t seem to open his eyes. He pushed himself as much against a wall as he could, and he sat there, trying to breathe through the water in his lungs.  _ Wait, why was there water? _ It didn’t matter to Tommy, it didn’t really matter how or why,  **just that he couldn’t breathe.**

He tried to focus on something besides the suffocating panic, and Tubbo’s voice said  _ The dark. The stars. _ And with those comforts, Tommy calmed down enough to think rationally. He had a panic attack, like the ones he used to have after Wilbur died. And like always, Tubbo was there to help him get through it. 

Why couldn’t he open his eyes? He felt his eyelids open, but why could he see? All the questions left his mind when he heard footsteps near him, and he squeezed his eyes closed (even if nothing changed in the sight department) and shielded his face with his hands. 

“I’m sorry Dream! I won’t do it again! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so–“ He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder, and he screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A chapter a day is really good considering I usually have no motivation to do even my own dishes most of the time. So here is chapter 3! I really do love writing this and I hope to finish it fully eventually. Random question too: I really like Tommy AUs where he has wings and I kinda want ti add them into this fic, should I? Drink water and eat well y’all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno messed up. Whoops :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not updating, I started this story while I was in quarantine and when I got off of it I didn’t have time to add another chapter. School is absolutely shit, and I am updating this now because I don’t have school today. We got around a foot and a half of snow in two days so there was no school today or yesterday, yay! Everyone stay safe and eat good! Enjoy the chapter!

Tommy screamed so loud and so long that as his panic subsided, his throat hurt and the hand was no longer on his shoulder. But he still couldn’t see. The darkness seemed to protect him, and he silently thanked it, he had nothing left besides that sliver of peace that was seemingly nothing at all. He had no best friend, no family, and no country. Maybe Dream really _was_ his friend, in the bastard’s own sick mind. Maybe he was caring for Tommy in the only way he knew how?

Nonetheless, Tommy curled in on himself and tried to become as small as possible to maybe get hurt less. _Still not enough,_ the voice said, _Nothing will ever be enough_. 

~~

As soon as the loud noise left Tommy’s mouth, Techno snatched his hand away like he was burning the kid just by touching him. Why was he calling him Dream? What did the green homeless man do to Tommy?

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_E_

_KILL DREAM_

_OMEGALUL HOMELESS MAN_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

Tommy kept screaming, until it just stopped and dissolved into small sniffles and his entire body quivering with near silent sobs. The boy was curled up against the stone even more, and Techno just then realized how small and frail Tommy was. 

“Hey Tommy, do you wanna get up? You look hurt, can I check you to look for any injuries?” The piglin hybrid tried his best to keep his voice soft and quiet as to not scare the kid. But the only reaction he got was Tommy’s entire body freezing up and the sobs stopping in utter fear. 

Techno had seen this type of fear before, he’d felt it too. The type of fear that barely lets you breathe, the kind that stopped all thoughts and froze every muscle in your body in an instant. Technoblade saw that fear in people who feared him. And in most cases he reveled in the fact that his enemies feared him, but he hated himself for that fear being in Tommy, _his little brother_. 

Techno remembered a time when Tommy was little, probably 7 or so, and the two of them went out to the family farm together. Techno was training with Phil and Tommy was watching them. 

_Techno dodged all of his dad’s attacks, but could not make any of his own. His hands were empty and Phil (as always) was not going easy on him._

_“Yeah Techno! On your left! Jump! Spin to the right!” Tommy was almost coaching Techno on how to dodge, even though he could do it on his own. Tommy said it helped him “train” too and he liked doing it, so Techno just let him._

_Tell the gremlin to shut up please_

_E_

_We can do it by ourself_

_Technoblade tell your brother to stop_

_Chat be quiet, Tommy is being a good brother_

_Chat always had their own conversations in Techno’s head while training, but they were always content in their ramblings. The hybrid was learning to shut them out, and he was getting good at it, so he just ignored them and kept dodging Phil’s advances._

_—_

_“Yeah Techie! That session was fun to watch!” Technoblade was currently giving Tommy a piggy back ride_ (hehe get it? He’s a pig? Lol) _down to the farm and both were laughing and joking the whole way there._

_Tommy had suddenly gone quiet. “Hey bubba?”_

_“Yeah Toms?”_

_“Why are you and Dadza always training?”_

_Tommy had never asked this question before, so it definitely caught Techno off guard. So he got Tommy off his back, and sat both of them down on the fluffy grass._

_“Do you know how I like Greek mythology Theseus?” He got an enthusiastic nod in return, “Well, when Dad came home with you when you were a baby, I named you Theseus.” Another nod. “Will became Orpheus and Dad became Hercules in my eyes. Everyone else called you guys by your actual names, and I was the only person to use your names that I gave to you._

_“But I always held your names close to my heart because you three will always be my family, my heroes. And you three with always be my Achilles heel. You remember Achilles Toms?”_

_Techno was met with a nod and a very excited answer, “Yeah! He was the guy that was really really strong right? And his only weakness was a spot on is foot, and that spot is what got him killed!”_

_“Yeah, you three are that spot bubs. If anything happens to you three then any enemies of mine can kill me. So that’s why I train with Dad. I train to protect you, and Will, and Dad, so that you guys can stay safe and nothing will happen to any of you.” Tommy was staring, awestruck, at his brother._

_“I promise you Theseus, nobody will hurt you unless they want to deal with me.” Tommy dove into Techo’s arms, and they stayed hugging for what felt like forever, until Phil yelled at them to get their chores done. At that they dissolved into a fit of giggles and went on with their day._

Techno realized in that moment, he had broken his promise. Badly. He had been the one to put this fear in his brother’s colorless eyes, and he would never forgive himself for it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is a bad parent and Tommy lets him know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the others, and it was really fun to write. Sorry for the messed up schedule again, but the motivation for writing this chapter goes to @Kirkland_Bonnefoye78 for the really nice comment they made on another work of mine. Thank you for that comment it was really nice and it pushed me to make another chapter <33

Philza Minecraft woke up to the sound of a slamming door. It was a little unexpected, not really surprising; Techno must have gone to get some resources. Hauling himself out of bed, Phil stretched his wings and got changed, making his way downstairs. 

While Techno going to get resources early in the morning wasn’t surprising, him leaving a note on the chests downstairs definitely was. Phil cautiously walked over to the note and picked it up. _Gone to see Tommy. -T_

That was just like Techno, straight to the point. Phil relaxed his shoulders and wings, taking his hand off the hilt of the sword he didn’t realize he had grabbed. Too many fights and years of running an empire would do that to you, he guessed. 

For some reason, Phil couldn’t stop thinking about the note as he was making himself breakfast. Why would Techno go and visit Tommy? Should he? Why all of the sudden?

By the time Phil had finished his breakfast, he was already in armor and out the door. He guessed it was time that he checked on his youngest son. (If a tiny voice in his head said that Phil didn’t deserve to call Tommy or Wilbur his sons, he ignored it.)

~~

  
  


Why was Technoblade here? Was this a trick that Dream was playing on him? Messing with his mind to try and manipulate him? It wouldn’t work. Tommy knew there would be no reason for Techno to be here, why would he want to talk to Tommy? Tommy was lound, and annoying, and he cursed too much. He was a childish and immature person, so why would anyone but Dream want to talk to him? 

Tommy knew Dream was trying to manipulate him, he knew that he never wanted to be friends. Dream must have drugged him, taken advantage of his weakened state and experimented on him to get him to see (or rather, hear) Techno instead of Dream, the green bastard was trying to get him to relax. 

_Then why didn’t he make it Tubbo?_

Tommy tensed more, trying to hear anything else but the sound of his own ragged breathing. The breathing wasn’t just his though, it belonged to the imposter too. The imposter’s breathing kept speeding up, and then stopping, before they were taking big gulps of air once again. 

Tommy’s own breathes weren’t a whole lot better, but they were evening out because he had something else to focus on. Who was the other person? Were they crying? Why? The crying automatically ruled out it being Technoblade, but who else could it be?

Then, a new pair of footsteps came towards Tommy and the other person, and all of Tommy’s progress on his breathing came crashing down. Because Dream was back, and he was going to get hit again, and he wouldn’t get to talk to this other person, and he would have all chance of going back to L’manburg taken away from him-

Then there was quiet murmuring from the newest person, and he almost didn’t recognize the voice. Almost. 

The voice filled him with rage. Unfiltered, pure, absolute rage. How _dare_ that man come here. That man being here answered one of his questions, probably the biggest, the first person who came _was_ Techno. And the second was Philza. 

~~

Techno didn’t notice he was crying, didn’t even realize he was having a panic attack. The only thought in his head (even the voices were silent, just pushing their emotions forward) was the thought of, _I did this. It was my fault._

Then, he was wrapped in a hug and big black wings, and he lifted his head to see Phil murmuring reassurance to him, telling him he was okay and to just breathe. 

Once Techno had calmed down, he stood up and made his way to Tommy. His little brother was still shaking, but this time his eyes were filled with both fear, and now rage too. The piglin hybrid tried to make his voice as soft and gentle as he could, “Hey Tommy, are you okay? What happened here Theseus?” Maybe the old nickname could spark some type of understanding into the boy that his brother and dad (were they still even that?) weren’t there to hurt him. 

There was a flash of confusion in Tommy’s face, before it was back to anger. 

But his voice came out in a hoarse whisper, “Why are you and him here?” It was filled with malice, but his eyes weren’t on Techno or Phil, they were behind them both, as if he couldn’t see them at all. Techno glanced at Phil to see confusion and worry in his body language, not to mention his facial expression; but he knew that he himself wore that same expression. 

“What do you mean Toms?” His voice was still soft. 

“What do I mean? It’s a simple question Technoblade. Why. Are. You. And. Him. Here. To torment me? To make me mad for entertainment? So Dream can come teach me another lesson? Why?” At this point Tommy was talking loudly, no longer in a quiet whisper. 

Before Techno could talk, Phil beat him to it. “We wanted to check on you and see if you were alright Toms. There hasn’t been a lot going on in the SMP or L’manburg, so we wanted to see if you were doing okay.” Thank the blood god Phil could read Techno so easily. 

Neither of them were ready for Tommy’s outburst though, “You wanted to see if I was alright? If I was okay? Well you’re a little late to that Phil! You should have showed up years ago! At the very least before you decided to stab my brother in the chest!” That made Phil take a step back in shock, or maybe in regret, “Or maybe before he went mad! Or before he started a war! Or before I lost my first two goddamn lives! But where were you? With your favorite son! The one that didn’t screw everything up! The one that was quiet, and reserved, and adventurous just like you! You completely left Wilbur and I on our own for six years! Six! All so you could go train and spend time with your favorite prodigy, your pride and joy! Your son!” Tommy took a deep breath, like he was trying to hold back tears, before continuing again. 

“And now you want to come here and ask if I am doing alright?! You want to know how I am doing because you are bored? Or was it because Techno came and you were just following your favorite child like a lost puppy?” The yelling quieted down, and the pure rage in Tommy’s voice subsided to a quiet hatred, “You don’t deserve to act like you love me or Wilbur, like we mattered to you in the slightest. Because you couldn’t make the effort to come home once in six years, you couldn’t even think to talk to your son before you killed him. He wasn’t your son, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that you loved him and cared for him. He knew you better than me, so it’s a lot easier for me to say this; but you were never my father, and I will **never** be your son.”

Techno and Phil were shocked to say the least. When Tommy’s eyes went wide and he scrambled away from them with heavy breaths and a distanced look, the two hybrids seemed to be frozen in their spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I wanted to add some more angst, so I tried. Drink water and eat good you little monsters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza Minecraft finally understands? Tommy verbally slaps Techno across the face? Pog to both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> If I need to add any TWs please lmk I am bad at knowing what might trigger someone and I don’t know what to put in tags or in the notes before a chapter. Sometimes I underestimate what might be a problem for someone else. Thank you!

As soon as Tommy’s little speech finished, his eyes got really wide, and he crumpled to the ground, pushing up against the stone once again. He immediately started muttering apologies – among other things – under his breath, and Techno sprung into action by trying to calm down the panicking boy. (Because that’s all he is right? Just a kid, and yet Technoblade had participated in forcing war on him and the other teens on this server)

Philza just stood there, in complete shock over what his youngest said to him. His entire body was frozen and yet his mind was the most active it's ever been. Memories of him spending time with Techno, leaving Wilbur and Tommy at home. Memories of Will smiling and Phil not noticing that it was forced, and barely any memories of Tommy. 

The guilt built up so much in his heart that he fell to his knees, and he barely heard Techno say to him, “Suck it up Phil, there is obviously something wrong with Tommy. We need to get him home.” Techno’s voice was filled with poorly concealed anger and worry, but Phil knew there was no room for arguments. 

So, like he was told, he stood up and wiped the tears that he didn’t even know were there; and he followed his oldest son (who was carrying a now unconscious Tommy) back to their cottage in the snow. 

~~

When Tommy came to the first time, he could tell he was in a warm bed but still unable to see. He fell asleep again seconds later. 

When he woke up the second time, the darkness was still there, but this time it was accompanied by an emotional exhaustion, as opposed to a physical one. 

Was he even awake?

Instead of pondering it, he felt for the edge of the bed and swung his legs over it when it was found. He was about to step off the bed when he hears light footsteps coming towards whatever room he was in. On instinct, he freezes, before scrambling rather quietly back into his bed and pretending to be asleep. 

Dream always left him alone when he was asleep. Unless Dream was in a bad mood. Then nobody in a five mile radius got peace. 

The little voices in his head told him that Dream was in a good mood because the steps were light and not a heavy stomp like it usually was. The voices said they were  _ too _ light.  _ Why are is Dream walking on wood? Logstedshire had floors of grass and cobble. Is he coming to get us?  _ **_Where are we?_ **

We? Us? That’s new. They usually were talking  **to** him, not  **with** him. 

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening very slowly and he immediately evened out his breathing to seem asleep. 

Dream stepped into the room and walked towards Tommy’s head, before stopping and –Tommy guessed by the creaking of the floorboards– squatted down to his level. Suddenly, there was a calloused hand combing through Tommy’s hair, and Tommy almost froze up entirely, and a voice spoke. Tommy did freeze at who it was. 

“Wake up soon Theseus, we need to talk.” The deep monotone voice of Tommy’s oldest brother doused the younger in a metaphorical bucket of cold water. He started gasping for air, no longer pretending to be asleep.  _ Why was Technoblade here? Was he going to die? Where was he? Where was Tubbo? _

The voices joined in the panic of noise in Tommy’s head. 

**_Where is Tubbo?_ **

**_Tommy, calm down._ **

**_WHY IS TECHNOBLADE HERE_ **

**_CHAT STOP YOU KNOW WHY_ **

**_HELP HIM SEE_ **

**_TOMMY WE CAN HELP YOU_ **

**_NO HE NEEDS TO DO IT ON HIS OWN_ **

**_STOP CHAT_ **

**_E_ **

Tommy could feel the callousness on Technoblade’s hand as he was being shaken, but the only thing he could focus on was the stars – the voices. 

They were talking to him now? And they were calling each other…. Chat? What was happening inside his head? 

Somehow, he managed to even out his breathing. Because of this, he now had to hear his older brother talking to him, instead of previously blocking out the piglin hybrid like he was earlier. 

“–ommy? Tommy can you hear me? You’re safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Even without being able to see, he knew his hand were shaking and his voice was uneven, “Says my anarchist brother that told me to die like a hero three months ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long again lol 😂 Drink water you little monsters! <33


	7. CALLING ALL ARTISTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER
> 
> Probably the most random request ever lmao

Hey guys! Hope you like the book......

Yeah I have the most random request you have probably ever heard hehe...

If there are any artists willing to, could someone make me a picture of a cute little cartoon chicken wearing chainmail armor? It’s for a tattoo that I want to get at some point (could be years for all I know lol) and I can’t find any references or anything because it’s so random. Nobody has to! But if anyone wants a challenge my Twitter is @/ThatMomfriend3 and my Instagram is Mr_Boo_in_the_Cadillac

Are there any artists that read this?

Drink water and eat well you little monsters!


End file.
